


Conversations with Dead Men

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: Watanuki visits Doumeki's grave.
Relationships: Doumeki Shizuka & Watanuki Kimihiro, Doumeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro
Kudos: 26





	Conversations with Dead Men

**Author's Note:**

> Also available in portuguese : https://archiveofourown.org/works/594912

Watanuki left the store that granted wishes with the assurance that no spirit or other supernatural entity would attack him, such creatures could still feel the power he had, but now they did not see it as a snack waiting to be consumed but rather as something to be feared and preferably avoided, it occurred to him briefly that it was as if the original wish he had made when he first entered the store had been fulfilled, it did not seem the victory he had once predicted it would be.

He noticed that many things had changed in a hundred years, new buildings, new fashions, new technologies everywhere, but surprisingly not the street on which the Doumeki family temple was located, nor the cemetery beside it.

The tombs he was looking for were relatively easy to find, first he placed the flowers he had brought in Kohane's tomb and said a little prayer, then he got up and stared at the tomb next to hers angrily.

"Hello asshole" Watanuki said to the tomb.

For a few seconds he had the small hope that he would receive an answer, that hope was soon crushed so he continued to speak.

"I can leave the store now. Obviously since I'm here. Yuuko-san appeared in my dreams a few days ago telling me this. I think I can do this because my power has become stronger in recent times, but I'm afraid that means that Syaoran-kun passed away. It’s not that tragic, a hundred years is a long time, a very long life, and I think he must have met Sakura-chan several times during that period and according to The White Mokona he was always accompanied by Kurogane de Nihon and Fai de Ceres, I never interacted much with them but they always seemed to me to be great friends, loyal and dedicated, I think that confirms my impression, he was never really alone despite the circumstances... your grandson goes almost every day to the store after college. He looks so much like you that sometimes when I drink too much wine I end up forgetting that it's not you there in front of me, it doesn't usually last long because he has a lot more facial expressions than you had and soon the illusion falls apart. I hated it about you, I still do, I hate you for your lack of facial expressions and for always being so quiet, because you weirdo if you opened your mouth to do anything other than eat, order food and insult me I would have understood you more, if you smiled or cried like a normal person i think i would have noticed a lot of things before. I think even today I don't understand at least half of you, and the other half that I do, I just understood too late, maybe you were right every time you said I was slow, but that doesn't change the fact that you made things way too difficult. I know that you changed your original study and career plans just to help me. And I know you only got married so you could have kids to make sure I didn't end up alone. I didn't ask you to do this, I always hated seeing others sacrificing for me, and I hate you for doing it over and over again. Ugh. I am sure that even if I live for another thousand years I will never meet someone as frustrating and infuriating as you...But mostly I hate you for being dead, I hate you for growing old and I hate myself for not growing old with you, I miss you a lot more than I thought I would, and honestly in the last few years I've prepared myself mentally to miss you so much. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you"

Watanuki took a deep breath and continued to stare at the tomb for a few minutes, until his tears stopped falling, before going back to the store.


End file.
